Unmasked
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: When a Masquerade ball happens to celebrate our hero's, what will happen? will they finally stop being idiots and get together? kind of post reveal fluff! one-shot


**Hello everyone! so i know I should be working on mistletoe mayhem but ive hit a mind blank! I was watching pretty little liars when this idea hit, once scene is taken from it. I was watching it and they were at a masquerade ball when one couple was dancing and then the guy stopped and said "this is our first dance together, I wanna see you" and I just imagined Adrien saying that if he knew who ladybug was and they were dancing.**

 **I based the dress of this image:** **.**

 **the song I imagine them dancing to is 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Pink blasts flew all around the city, fixing whatever damage the latest akuma done, Ladybug and Chat Noir sighed happily a they felt the injuries they got wash away.

They did their fist bump and smiled "Well My lady I shall see you tonight at the ball" With a two finger salute he was away, leaving Ladybug smiling after him.

"See you later Chat"

* * *

Marinette was humming to herself as she finished off the finishing touches for her dress for the ball that night, They mayor was holding a ball in celebration of Chat Noir and Ladybug, it was a masquerade ball of course so their identity's would still be hidden.

"What do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked holding up the dress and mask she made, the mask was like her normal mask, just with black ribbon to tie together to keep it on. The dress was a sweatheart neckline, it came down to just above her knees and had a flare pattern from the waist down, it was red and covered in black dot, one sleeve was made into a black flower pattern. Sitting on the waist was a black ribbon that tied onto a bow on the back.

"It's beautiful Marinette! Chat Noir is going to have to pick his jaw off the floor when he see's you" Marinette blushed at Tikki's comment and looked down. Tikki just giggled "And if your right on who you think he is then that's what you want right?" The Kwami continued.

Marinette smiled and nodded "Yeah, it's got to be him Tikki! green eyes? blonde hair? same height and hair? and I feel strongly about both of them...about him, both sides of him...there's no way I could feel this way about someone else" Tikki smiled at the dreamy expression on her chosen face.

"Well hurry up and find out! I want to see Plagg again...WAIT" Tikki shouted suddenly causing Marinette to jump and turn around.

"What? what is it? is there another akuma?" Marinette asked alarmed, Tikki shook her head.

"You and Chat Noir won't be transformed! Me and Plagg can see eachother!" Tikki exclaimed excidetly, Marinette giggled.

"Yes of course you can, I made my bag big enough for both of you to hang out in" Marinette said showing her ladybug themed handbag. Tikki smiled and hugged her chosens cheek.

"Soo what's the status between you and Plagg is it? you seem really excited to see him" Marinette asked as she started to get her things for a bath, Tikki blushed a little.

"Well of course I love him, He's the other half of me afterall, We've been together through everything, we will always be together, after all, Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be partners" Tikki explained, Marinette smiled and kissed the top of her Kwami's head.

"Well I promise as soon as I get the confidence too, I will Tell Chat Noir I know who he is, and hopefully you two can see eachother more often" Marinette smiled.

* * *

Marinette's parents were the caterers for the ball, so they were out, letting Marinette get ready without having to sneak past them, who thought she would be in all night watching movies. Marinette was currently curling her hair in loose curls, letting them hit her shoulder, she had silver eye shadow on her eyes with some eyeliner and mascara, a simple pink colour on her lips.

Once she was finished her hair she turned her tongs off, she took off her robe, revealing the dress. She grabbed her mask and put it over eyes, smiling as Tikki flew behind her and tied it in a bow at the back of her head.

"You look beautiful Marinette!" Tikki commented, Marinette smiled.

"Thank you Tikki!" Marinette said, She opened her purse and Tikki flew in, Marinette took one more look in the mirror and smiled. She slipped on 3 inch black heels and headed out.

She heard the clip clop of her shoes as she walked, he had a black shawl covering her arms but was still a little cold. She was excited though for the ball.

She was nearly at the hotel when she heard a familiar voice "Well Well My lady, you look absolutely beautiful tonight" Marinette turned around to see Chat Noir looking at her with love and admiration in her eyes. She blushed at the intense look, looking him over herself.

He had on a green shirt with a black tie and black waistcoat, all fitted his body perfectly and showed off almost as much as his hero suit did, He had on black trousers and black shoes, on his head he had on black cat ears and his mask was simple black and a string tied at the back, his hair was all slicked back. All in all he looked very handsome.

"You don't look bad yourself, kitty" She replied smiling, He blushed but kept his smile, He held out his arm, offering her to take it, she did, resting her hand on the fold of his elbow.

The pair walked into the hotel lobby where Marinette stopped him, Chat looked back curoisly, after checking nobody could see them she opened her purse and let Tikki fly out.

"This is Tikki, My Kwami, she wanted to meet you" Ladybug explained. Chat smiled at the little creature.

"Nice to meet you Tikki!" He said smiling, Tikki giggled and cuddled into his cheek.

"Its nice to meet you Chat Noir! you are just as handsome as Ladybug said you were!" Tikki replied, causing both teens to blush.

"TIKKI!" Ladybug sent a glare at her Kwami who just giggled.

"Can you let Plagg out, pleeassee?" Tikki pleaded, Chat laughed a little and opened his suit jacket up, Plagg flew out about to ask for cheese, only to be tackled by Tikki in hug.

"Plagg! I missed you, you grumpy kitty!" Tikki kissed his cheek making the black Kwami blush.

Plagg grumbled but Adrien caught the small smile his Kwami gave "As you probably know all ready, that's Plagg, my Kwami" Chat said to Ladybug who just smiled.

"I can see that, Tikki's been excited all day to see him" Ladybug giggled "It's cute" She commented, Chat looked at her and swore he fell in love all over again.

"Why don't you two catch up in my bag so me and Chat can actually go in?" The two Kwami's agreed and flew into Marinettes bag, she shut it and looked at her date for the night, noticing him staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

He snapped out of his trance "Its just- you really do look beautiful tonight, my lady, I mean you always look beautiful everyday, even at school, you always do, but tonight, you look very beautiful"

She gasped a little "Y-you know who I am" She whispered, he nodded.

"Yes I do, Marinette" Hearing him say her name, just confirmed it, She gave a smile of her own.

"Well why don't we go dance and talk, Adrien?" She took pleasure in the look of surprise that came across his face, she just smiled and walked past him, she looked behind and smiled again "Coming, kitty? or does this bug have to go in without her date?" She teased.

Chat smirked and chased after her, taking her hand "Couldn't let a lady go in by herself now could I?" She just giggled again as they walked through the doors.

The ball room looked beautiful, banners and balloons all Ladybug and Chat Noir themed. It was dark, people were already dancing away. They both stared in amazement.

Chat turned to Ladybug and offered his hand "May I have this dance, princess?" He asked, She nodded and took his hand, They went to the dance floor.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around her neck as he placed his on her hips, a new slow song started as they swayed.

Suddenly Chat stopped, Ladybug pulled away confused, she looked into his beautiful green eyes confused "What's wrong?"

He hesitated "T-this is our first dance together" He paused and looked around "no one will notice...I want to see you" He whispered the last part.

Ladybug hesitated , looking around herself, after confirming no one would see she nodded, "O-okay"

Chat took a deep breath before reaching behind her and undoing the bow, he slowly took the mask off, looking into her bright blue eyes. How could he not see who she was before? she was so beautiful, only she can have those big beautiful bluebell eyes.

He lifted his own mask, resting on top of his head, letting her get a good look at his eyes.

He lifted a hand and moved some hair away from her face, She just looked at him with her sparkling eyes, He slowly leaned in, waiting for any signal she didn't want him too, She leaned up and he took that as a signal to go ahead.

He closed the distance, their lip met an the world melted away, he pulled her closer as her hand tangled in his hair, they kissed like their life depended on it, only pulling away for air then back to kissing again.

Finally they pulled away, Adrien rested his forehead against hers, she smiled.

After a moment he put her mask back on, tying it again, he pulled his own over his eyes again.

* * *

The two danced the rest of the party, occasionally stopping to talk to people but where so wrapped up in eachother. Everyone could tell that Ladybug and Chat Noir were at least romantically involved that night.

Even though it was a very high class party some of most class mates where there, of course they didn't know who was under the masks but Ladybug and Chat Noir made sure to get pictures with them and to talk to them, The look on Ayla's face when they took a picture with her was priceless, she was so happy.

It was 2 in the morning when the party finally came to an end, Adrien and Marinette were walking hand and hand through the park both not wanting to go home yet.

Finally they reached Marinettes house, Adrien transformed and took her up to her balcony. He set her down and made sure she was steady.

He gave her a quick kiss "goodnight princess, I shall see you tomorrow"

Marinette smiled and nodded "goodnight kitty" She replied, giving him one last kiss before he lept away, she watched after him. She sighed and walked into her room, smiling all night.

* * *

 **I know I've done loads of reveal fics but I just keep getting new ideas, I promise my next story is an actual post reveal story, anyway please enjoy and review it would make me so happy!**


End file.
